Christoph Narle
Overview Christoph is a Lv5 Half-Orc Paladin. He is a tall, deep gray skinned Orc who is always clad in armor, the heavier the better, and carrying a shield. He has a number of battle scars including a small one that adorns his face, through the left eyebrow. He has short ink black hair and a rough beard about an inch in length. He is solemn, gruff and always to the point when talking but he can be ferocious and loud when fighting back his foes. He is the only son of a poor couple from Neverwinter but grew up training as an apprentice to Anton El Degüello. After an incident in Marsember, his faith was shaken and he almost became a fallen Paladin, when a chance encounter with Neesa Lanstrider inspired him to follow a new path of worship and found Lanstriderism as they traveled back to his home in Neverwinter. Physical Description Christoph is a tall Half-Orc with deep gray skin and a heavy frame. He is muscular from his years of combat training, exercise and wearing of heavy armor. He has two large K9 teeth on his bottom jaw as do many Orcs but his are not overly large given his human side. He has a battle scar through his left eyebrow where he once narrowly missed having his eyes clawed out by an undead ghoul and a large gouge along the inner right arm. His eyes are a deep black with no distinction between pupil and iris. He is always clad in his armor set and brandishing a large kite shield when adventuring. Beneath the armor he wears rather shabby and old clothing, staying true to his vows of Justice over wealth. He keeps his hair cut short so it does not interfere with his vision while fighting and has a beard of about an inch long. His hair as black as his eye and is often compared to ink for its colour and texture. On his left wrist he wears a bracelet woven by Neesa as a symbol of his bond with her. It has a small metal charm attached which he uses at times as his magical focus. Stats HP: 57/57 (Cur/Max), AC: 18, Proficiency Bonus: +3, Inspiration: 1. Strength: 20 (+5) (No Bonus) Dexterity: 13 (+1) (No Bonus) Constitution: 16 (+3) (No Bonus) Intelligence: 16 (+3) (No Bonus) Wisdom: 13 (+1) (No Bonus) Charisma: 18 (+4) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: '''All Armor, Shields '''Weapon: All Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: None Skills: 'Athletics, History, Religion, Medicine, Intimidation and Persuasion '''Saving Throws: '''Wisdom, Charisma '''Languages: '''Common, Orc, Elven, Abyssal, Undercommon Spells As a Paladin, the divine powers of his God can be manifested in the world through Christoph As these spells powers are derived from Christoph's force of his convictions and will, Charisma is his spellcasting ability. The DC for any spell requiring it is equal to 8 + proficiency + Charisma mod (8 + 3 + 4 = 15) and his spell mod is equal to proficiency + Charisma mod (+7). The following are spells Christoph is capable of casting. Paladin Spells Cantrips / Oath of Devotion Spells '''Protection from Evil and Good: '''Christoph's sheer power and piety inspire those around him to face down creatures against all odd. Using this spell, one willing creature is granted protections from certain types of creatures: ''aberrations, celestials, elementals, feys, fiends and undead. Protection includes forcing disadvantage on attacks made by these creatures on the target nor can the target be charmed, frightened or possessed by them. If already under any of these effects then gain advantage on further efforts to remove them. Casting Time: 1 Action, Range: Touch, Components: V, S, M (Holy Water) Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins '''Sanctuary: Christoph uses his training in magical wards to place one on a creature within range, granting them certain protections. Until the spell ends, if the warded target is attacked by a creature it must pass a Wisdom saving throw in order to proceed with the attack. A failed throw means the attack must target somebody else or lose the attack. This ward doesn't protect against area of effect (AoE) attacks. If the warded creature attacks or casts a spell that effects an enemy, this spell ends. Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action, Range: 30ft, Components: V, S, M (Small Silver Mirror) Duration: 1 min Level 1 Spells Cure Wounds: A creature touched by Christoph is cured through magical blessing. They regain 1d8 + spell mod (1d8 + 7) Hp. This spell has no effect on constructs or undead. At Higher Levels: ''For each spell slot above Lv1 used for this spell add 1d8 to the total Hp gained. Casting Time: 1 Action, Range: Touch, Components: V, S, Duration: Instant '''Searing Smite:' Sending a divine magic through his strikes, Christoph can cause his melee weapon to burn white hot for the spells duration. When landing a hit with this searing weapon it deals an extra 1d6 fire damage and causes the target to burst into flames. At the start of each of its turns it must make a constitution saving throw and on fail they take another 1d6 fire damage. A successful saving throw extinguishes the flames. Creatures within 5ft of the target can put out the flames as well as any effect that would extinguish fire. At Higher Levels: ''For each spell slot above Lv1 used for this spell add 1d6 to the damage done by the initial strike (but not the fire damage) Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action, Range: Self, Components: V, Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min '''Shield of Faith:' Manifesting his faith into a physical form, Christoph creates a shimmering field around his target granting them a bonus of +2 to Armor Class. Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action, Range: 60ft, Components: V, S, M (parchment) Duration: Concentration, up to 10 mins Thunderous Smite: Imbuing his weapon with a thunderous might, Christoph's first strike after preparing this spell creates a thunderous wave for 300ft around him. This strike deals additional 2d6 thunder damage to the target and the target must succeed against a Strength saving throw or be pushed back 10 feat and knocked prone. Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action, Range: Self, Components: V, Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min Level 2 Spells Aid: Inspiring those around him with is might and divinity, Christoph pushes those around him to fight harder and with fierce resolve. 3 creatures within range (Christoph's choice) gain and extra 5 Hp to both current and maximum for the duration. At Higher Levels: ''For each spell slot above Lv2 used for this spell an additional 5 Hp is added to the bonus. Casting Time: 1 Action, Range: 30ft, Components: V, S, M (Wisp of White Cloth) Duration: 8 Hours '''Magic Weapon:' Channeling the powers of his deity into a weapon Christoph can transform it temporarily into an epic magical form. A weapon that undergoes this change becomes magical and a +1, adding +1 to attack and damage rolls. At Higher Levels: ''For each spell slot above Lv4 used for this spell the bonus becomes +2. For each slot of Lv6 or higher this bonus is +3. Casting Time: 1 Bonus Action, Range: Touch, Components: V, S, Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats '''Dark Vision: '''Due to the Orc blood within, Christoph as superior vision in low light and darkness. He can see up to 60ft away using in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. In darkness, he can not see colours, only varying shades of gray. '''Menacing:' People perceive an overall aura of toughness and hostility for Christoph due to his Orc appearance. He is naturally intimidating and proficient in this skill. Relentless Endurance: '''A never ending drive to persevere in the face of danger and never lose a fight, Christoph is able to withstand a single devastating attack per day. When reduced to 0 Hp (or below) without being outright killed, he can drop to 1 Hp instead. This can only be done once before along rest is needed to restore this ability. '''Savage Attacks: Aggressive and strong by nature, Christoph's attacks are devastating to those on the receiving end. Well places hits even more so. When scoring a Critical hit, Christoph can add an extra damage dice to the attack, in addition to the critical damage already gained. Paladin Abilities / Feats Divine Sense: Trained in the ways of a Paladin from a young age and a long time study of character, Christoph can sense the presence of good and evils souls. Good rings out like heavenly music and evil fouls the air like an noxious odor. As an action, Christoph an open his senses to detect this auras. Until his next turn, Christoph knows the location of any celestial / fiend / undead creature that's not in full cover within a 60ft radius. He also knows the type of the creature but not the identity. Within the same radius he can also detect locations or objects that have been consecrated or desecrated. Christoph can do this 1 + Char mod (5) times before taking a long rest. Lay on Hands: 'As a Paladin, Christoph's blessed touch can heal wounds. He has access to a pool of healing points (LoH points) that replenishes after a long rest. This pool of blessed healing is equal to his Paladin level x 5 (25). As an action, Christoph and touch a creature and heal up to their max Hp or the remaining LoH points, or he can spend 5 points to remove a disease or poison affecting the target. Multiple diseases / poisons can be cured in a single use as long as the required points are available. This ability has no effect on constructs or undead. '''Fighting Style - ''Protection: Christoph is a long time trainee of fighting with both weapon and shield together and has honed his skills in battle with allies. He is adept at controlling the flow of close combat by using his shield to defend all in his vicinity. While a shield is equip, Christoph can impose disadvantage on any creature who attacks a target within 5ft of him by using his shield to disrupt the attack as a reaction. This can only be done as long as he can see the attacker. Divine Smite: The power of his deity courses through Christoph as he wields his weapons in her name. When hitting with a melee attack, Christoph can expend a spell slot (see spells) to do added radiant damage to the attack. The damage is 2d8 for a Lv 1 spell slot and an extra 1d8 for every Lv slot above 1 to a max of 5d8. The damage is increased by 1d8 for undead or fiend targets. Divine Health: The blessings of his God is strong and for his service to date he has been granted permanent health. Christoph is immune to disease and illness due to this blessing. Extra Attack: 'Having experienced enough combat, Christoph has learned to balance his attacks and movements enough to enable an additional strike per Attack action taken without any trouble. Sacred Oath Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Christoph has sworn a Sacred Oath of Devotion to his deity and in return for his live of servitude to his oath he has been granted the ability to channel his divine energy to create certain magical effects. He will now serve his god faithfully for the rest of his days. '''Channel Divinity -' ''Sacred Weapon'': Christoph can imbue one weapon he is holding with positive magical energy as an action. For 1 minute, any attack made with this weapon adds Charisma mod (+4 or a minimum of +1) to attack rolls with this weapon (in addition to strength / dexterity). The weapon becomes magical and shines a bright light for a 20ft radius around the weapon with a further 20ft of dim light outside of that. If the weapon is dropped, unequipped or Christoph falls unconscious the effect ends. 'Channel Divinity -' ''Turn the Unholy'':' As an action Christoph present his holy symbol and speak a divine prayer which censures all fiends and undead within 30ft. Any fiend or undead that can see or hear him must take a Wisdom saving throw (equal to Paladin Spell DC: 15, see Spells). If they fail they are turned for 1 minute or until they take damage. A turned creature cannot attack or take a reaction. They must spend their turn moving away from Christoph and cannot move willing to a space with 30ft of him. For its action it can only Dash, unless movement is impossible, it can then take the Dodge action. Backstory Christoph was born to a Human mother and Orc father in the city of Neverwinter. He was the only child of the pair and grew up in the poorer slums area due to the family's low income. His mother got by as a clothes washer for the middle class families while his father was often between work as few people in the town would hire an Orc for anything. Naturally taller and stronger than his peers even at a young age, Christoph learned basic fighting at his fathers knee. During times when his father was working, usually as a bodyguard for city visitors or local vendors, Christoph often joined him rather than loiter in the streets with local hoodlums. It was here that Christoph first pick up the ideals of honour and service. At the young age of 7, while accompanying his father during a protective detail for a local lord, an fight broke out as the approached the town gates. Using a people's riot as a ruse, an assassin attempted to kill the lord under Christoph's charge. His father was knocked out in the first strike and Christoph alone stood against the assassin. He held out as long as he could but the assassin was too skilled. Just as the final blow as about to fell him, a divine intervention stayed the blade of the assassin. Looking up from the dirt Christoph saw the armor clad figure of Anton El Degüello, a noble Paladin of great renown returning at that time from a quest outside the city. Immediately Christoph knew he wanted to just like him. Anton, using his Paladin spells of protection, had warded the young child against the attack of the assassin before he slayed the attacker where he stood. Having seen the young boy stand against the assassin, he made the boy and his father an offer that day, to join Anton as his apprentice and train to be a Tyrian Paladin. Christoph spent his days from the age of 7 until his mid 20's cloistered at the prestigious Hall of Justice studying history, medicine, religious ceremonies as well as languages of magical scrolls. He also spend much of his days in intense training of martial weapons and tactics as all Paladin apprentices did. Christoph excelled with the use of the mace but his favoured weapon was by far the warpick, which he wielded with great ferocity and he showed a deep aptitude with the use of a shield. He trained alongside two other apprentices, the Human Corman Castor and Elf Nye Adanelres, which he grew close to along with his surrogate father Anton. It was here he studied the ideals of Justice in the name of Tyr and where he first felt he belonged despite being a Half-Orc. When the time came he swore his oath to Tyr, becoming a fully fledged paladin in his own right and began serving his God dutifully, at the age of 28. After a few years of following orders and traveling the Sword Coast upholding the values of Tyr, he was called back to Neverwinter. An order from the Lords of Neverwinter to the Hall of Justice had been handed down, in which the band of Paladins were asked to aid the town of Marsember in Cormyr in the centre of Faerun. The town had been set upon by undead creatures and had requested the aid of the neighboring kingdoms. Though it would take many months to arrive, Christoph set out for the town along with his Paladin brothers, lead by Anton. Christoph hoped his valued participation in this mission would help him join the Knights of Holy Justice, whom Anton has long been a member, so he could work alongside his hero. A number of months later he had arrived in Marsember and investigations into the undead plague began. Undead beings has began to rise and inhabit the town, primarily in the Southern and Eastern islands, the while their forces slowly grew. Merchant ships were beginning to avoid the city and navy operations in the area were disrupted which was causing much unrest in the people. Being the most experienced in matters of undead and best trained to deal with them, Anton took hold of the reigns of the investigation. Christoph and his paladin brothers worked within the city for a number of weeks, following lead after lead on the source of the undead's power and appearance. On a cold and foggy night, the four paladins headed out to the ruins of an old stone warehouse on at the abandoned harbour after their investigation lead them to suspect an sorcerer linked to various nobles from the King's court to be involved. They hoped to catch the sorcerer and interrogate him as to who he was working for but the found more than they could bargain for that night. The sorcerer, Mormus Palmon, had in his possession a rare and powerful magical trinket, a "Bracelet of Necrotic Revival" which he used to raise and control his army of undead. Before they could learn of his intentions, combat ensued as the moon hung high above them in the sky. Christoph fought off many undead until one of the others managed to sever the left arm of Mormus and the powerful bracelet fell to the ground. Seriously injured and now outnumbered, Mormus fled with the aid of his magic, leaving the bracelet behind. It was then the paladins, the Heroes of Justice and devotees to the God Tyr, fought among themselves to claim the power as their own. Scooping up the Bracelet for himself, Nye fought back attacks from Corman who sought the power of the bracelet as well. At first, Anton yelled for both to listen to sense but the call of the bracelet was too enticing. Nye killed Corman there within the ruins which Christoph bore witness to. As Nye tried to affix the trinket to his wrist Anton struck him down with a single strike of his long sword across the chest. As he bent down to pick up the bracelet, Christoph saw a darkness and evil in his hero's eyes which he had never seen before. Holding the jewelry aloft before him Anton swore to the power he held. "Tyr be damned! I hold a truer power than I have ever felt before this night!". Christoph knew the corrupting forces were seriously to be reckoned with and that they went against all he held dear, but he also knew that he wanted it for himself. With a single swing of his short sword he could lop the arm of Anton like had been done to Mormus and he could possess the bracelet. Before he could finish the thought his arm had already crept toward the hilt of his blade. He grabbed the sword handle that stuck out from beneath his chainmail but as he looked upon Anton, a crushing fear sank into him as the an ink black aura grew around the powerful Paladin. Anton, his weapon now bathed in a black light, lashed out with a smiting blow send Christoph flying across the room where collapsed with a loud clink of armor. Before being knocked unconscious, Christoph heard a loud thundering call from the heavens (a well known sign of Tyr's anger) and felt drops of rain landing upon his face. Feeling as thought the heavens had began to cry at the fall of four true paladins he slipped off into a haze of unconsciousness. Christoph awoke the next morning where he lay with awful pains throughout his body. Anton was nowhere to be found as was the bracelet. Even the fallen corpses of Corman and Nye had mysteriously disappeared during the night. Lost and without a cause to follow anymore, Christoph took all the remaining coin given to the paladins for their mission, and headed to the first slum tavern he could find. He spent the next few weeks drinking away all his coin waiting for Anton to return to kill him, if the drink didn't kill him first. With his faith dashed, he spoke out loudly against Tyr for letting his devoted fall so low to anyone who would listen, while he observed the injustices all around him from his bar stool. When his money ran out he began to realize that Anton was not coming back. With nothing better to do he decided to return to Neverwinter to bring news of the happenings in Marsember and resign from the Paladinhood. Very drunk from his time in the bar, Christoph collapsed against a wall as he tried to return to his lodging. Ready to fall fast asleep in the street he can hear the screams of a woman being mugged and in no fit state to be of any help he just propped himself up against the wall and watched. The mugging attempt was thwarted however when the "Champion of Justice", Neesa Lanstrider, appeared to the woman's aid. After resolving the mugging, Neesa took an interest in the Half-Orc. It was with this faithful encounter that the pair would be bonded for life. The following day, Christoph gathered his things and headed back for Neverwinter with Neesa in tow. Demanding he submit to a penance for ignoring his oath, the girl became a real pain in his ass, following him as he ventured home. She would not leave a fellow champion of Justice to fall completely, making it her goal to redeem him. After a few days of pestering he had had enough and the two nearly came to blows. Threatening the girl with force he was impressed by her fearlessness in the face of danger, seeing in her the same bravery as he displayed before the assassin as a child. He begrudgingly began to tolerate the girl as they traveled Westward each day, stopping in small towns from time to time. As she pushes the ideals of Justice wherever they travel, Christoph became more inspired by the girl's passionate belief and felt growing guilt at his fall. At a stop off along the way, the call for Justice rang out once more when a number of thieves ransacked a caravan along the road, which Neesa answered without hesitation. This time however she was not alone as Christoph too ventured into the fray in the name of Justice having watched the girl for many weeks uphold the values he once did. Now seeing himself as he once did Anton, the armored hero protecting the fearless child, he accepted the role as a Paladin again. That evening, as darkness began to fall, the duo made camp in a field by the trail and Christoph began a religious rite. Swearing a new Oath of Devotion to a very confused Neesa, he solidified the bond between them. Using ash from the fire he drew the symbol tattooed on the back of her hand over the symbol of Tyr on his shield, the symbol of his new Order, and thus Lanstriderism was born. The next morning as he awoke, Neesa presented him with a woven bracelet she had made during the night as a recognition of their new bond. For a moment, he simply stared at the bracelet, remembering the one that months previously had shaken his world. However, the power he sensed within this bracelet has not evil, but a manifestation of good and of Justice. He slipped it on his left wrist without a word, never to take it off again. For the next tensday he undertook a fast and full days of prayer as the penance for his time fallen. With a formal invitation he asked Neesa to join him on his journey to Neverwinter where together they would "spread Justice to the four corners of Faerun", a dream she confided in him during the ceremony. Together they set out for Neverwinter, their spirits refreshed and as time passed Christoph's divine powers slowly began to return to him. History The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Christoph, along with his close companion Neesa, approached the town of Phandalin early on the morning of the 3rd day of this campaign. Having traveled West along the Triboar Trail for many days the duo had planned to stop in the town and rest up before finishing the final leg of their journey to Neverwinter. Neesa, wondering around excessively and exuberantly, traveled many lengths ahead of her follower along the path. Seeing the encampment of the party (Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield, Yamcha and Wobbly Killa) Neesa approached without any caution and from his distance Christoph could only see surprised party spring to life on her arrival, As Christoph approached the camp The situation grew more tense as a fight seemed on to be about to break out. After a few moments of uncertainty, the tension is broken when Neesa signals to "Crissy" to stay back. After hearing of the Red Brands, who had forced the party out of town, Neesa is excited to be able to help them restore Justice by beating back the thugs and Christoph is only too happy to serve the will of his deity. The duo and the party agree to meet at the town entrance once the tear down the camp and seek out some Red Brands. After meeting up again at the entrance to town, Neesa, Chris and their new companions head straight for the first gang of Red Brands they see on patrol. Co-incidentally the Red Brands they meet were the same as the day before who kicked the party out of town and are currently hassling a local street stall. After battle ensues, Neesa knocks out two of the thugs with her marshal arts skills while Christoph pulls one apart with a critical hit from his war-pick, severing his arm from his body at the right shoulder. Before being KO'd, one of the thugs receives a blast of acid to the face thrown by Ellaria. Meanwhile Wobbly and Yamcha together corner the lookout thug but are unable to stop him from escaping after his companions are felled. Once combat ceases, Christoph loots a bag of 9gp from the corpse and passes it to Ellaria as "reparations" as Neesa takes a coin purse for 10gp from another thug laid out on the ground. With Justice served, the duo and the party decide to part ways so Chris can take care of business in town. This business includes bringing his teachings of Lanstriderism to the locals and discussing converting the local Shrine of Luck to its causes. Christoph spends the late morning speaking with Sister Garaele, an acolyte to Tymora and the keeper of the Shrine of Luck, trying to convince her to dedicate the shrine to Neesa. However, the Sister would not listen and the two parted ways on good terms some time later. Once the party reunites with Christoph and Neesa they decide to leave the Red Brands to the party as Chris has pressing business in Neverwinter to accomplish. Neesa and Chris head to the Stonehill Inn to take lodgings for the day before leaving for Neverwinter the next morning. As the main party head out to carry out quests given by local townsfolk, Neesa and Chris enjoy a meal at the Inn. As night falls, the peace is shattered by an attack on the Inn by Red Brands reprising their lost patrol from earlier in the day. The roof of the inn, being made of thatch, was set a blaze while smoke and flames filled the interior. With quick reactions and thinking, they were able to escort the civilians within to safety before the smoke engulfed the whole building. As Red Brands poured in along with a Bugbear in tow, the duo faced them down together. While the pair suffered minor injuries, they took out all 11 Red Brands and the Bugbear before part of the roof collapsed due to fire damage, crushing the thugs beneath them. By dawn's break, the Red Brands had holed themselves off in their hideout to recuperate as the townsfolk celebrated their heroes. Chris, having sustained damage to his gear from the intense heat and Neesa, suffering from a minor muscle strain in the ankle, are forced to stay additional days in Phandalin to recover and get repairs done. On the day before they can ready themselves to leave town once more, the main party return from their outing. Christoph spent most of his time while the main party was away scouting the area around Tresendar manor for signs of the Red Brands activity and ways to get a leg up on the impending fight. As night falls Neesa, and later the party, reunited with Christoph outside Tresendar Manor, ready to lay waste to the Red Brands for good. Together the six head down to the basement of the manor. Immediately upon entering the basement cellar, Christoph speaks up at his unease as to the dimensions of the room. "The underground rooms don't match up with the above layout" he tells the group, having thoroughly searched the grounds before. As the party search the cellar, Christoph examines the room closely but his attempts to notice anything of importance are marred by the antics of the others. Suddenly his search is disturbed by commotion in the abject room where two Red Brands have gotten the jump on Ravaaga after entering the room to the West. In the ambush, Ravaaga was tripped to the ground by Wobbly as she pushed past him, which left her prone when the Red Brands attacked. Severely injured, Ravaaga lay dying in on the floor in the next room. Christoph sprung into action but was unable to help out due to a formation jam and the thugs holding position in the doorway. Eventually the party managed lure the ruffians out of the doorway into the cellar where Yamcha and Neesa could take them down. Once combat was concluded, Ravaaga had already died and so Christoph took it upon himself to tend to the body as his paladin training demanded. The party took a few moments of mourning after the loss of Ravaaga. After the party collects itself and ventures forth through the North door, Neesa decided to stay behind with Christoph to investigate his hunch. Together they search the walls and floor for signs of secret passages or magical wards. Soon after Christoph finds an anomaly with the Western walls, focusing his efforts there. Shortly into their search, sounds of combat came crashing through the Northern door, including sounds of swords clashing and fireballs flying through the air. With a nod from Christoph, Neesa runs for the door to aid the party, while Christoph continues the search. A short while later Neesa returns through the door she left through with a family of humans in tow. The eldest of them reveal herself as being the Mirna Dendrar, wife of the murdered woodworker Thel, and her children Nilsa and Nars. Neesa updates Chris on the happening on the other side of the door before, including the Skeletons in the crypt area, she leaves with the Dendrars to escort them safely back to town. Having spent the better part of an hour tending to the body of Ravaaga, Ellaria and new face, Gwendoline Wood return to visit with the body. Gwen was being held captive along with the Dendrars and is now attempting to fill in for Ravaaga against the Red Brands, she is now in need of armor to defend herself. With a promise not to disturb the remains, Christoph allowed the to retrieve the fallen half-elf's armor. Christoph left to investigate the necromantic magic in the crypts, fearing the dangerous power of necromancy he has seen himself. He returned to the cellar area after his thorough search of the crypts turned up nothing, only to find a fleeing mage in expensive robes trying to fish out the looted satchel from the pool. Recognizing the mage as likely to be Glasstaff (his glass staff was a give away) Christoph attacks the villain in an attempt to stop him escaping. The two battled it out in the cellar with Glasstaff taking the worst of the beating. With a powerful strike, the paladin struck his warpick through the left shoulder of the wizard. Though it cost him a very serious injury it game Glasstaff the open he needed to launch a ''Magic Missile strike from point blank range, badly hurting Christoph and leaving him in a bloody heap on the floor. Taking his chance, Glasstaff ran from the scene. Still in a daze, Christoph stayed down until the sounds of battle resounded through out the room. Sitting up with a mighty snarl of an orc, Christoph rose to find Ellaria slumped against the wall near the secret door discovered earlier by Christoph, bleeding to death. Calling on his divine healing magic to revive her, Ellaria got back to her feet in shaky condition. The culprits of the assault on Ellaria, two bugbears, returned through the secret passage to find Ellaria and Christoph alive and standing. Together, Chris and Ellaria slain the hairy hulks, thought he fight took its toll. With the Red Brands taken care of and their leader escaped, the party had no more need to stay behind. Taking a trophy of his victory, Christoph took the bejeweled eye patch from the lead Bugbear Mosk. The party left the hideout through a passage the party had found deeper in the underground section. In his injured state Christoph failed to notice the Nothic within the complex, nor the half eaten body he had tended earlier that was used as a tribute. Category:PCs Category:Jango Category:DMPC